


educating clark

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, babysittingverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes Laura to the zoo. Clark learns something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	educating clark

"Clark, you're the one who practically forced Lex into babysitting for us in the first place." Lana placed the last couple of dishes in the dishwasher rack, closed the door, and turned to Clark.

"I know, but...I knew Lex would take to the kids and I wanted him to see...but taking Laura to the zoo? By himself? I'm still not sure that was a good idea." Clark absently tried to hang up the dishtowel he'd been using, but he missed. And didn't notice.

Lana tried to hide her knowing smile as she retrieved the towel and hung it properly. Clark was so wrapped up in his anxiety that he wouldn't have noticed anyway. It was cute, really.

"They're fine, Clark. I'm sure of it. You said yourself that Lex loves Laura-" Just then they heard a car drive up and Lana turned toward the door. "There they are now. You'll see-"

She had to laugh when she realized that Clark had already dashed out the door. Shaking her head, she followed him outside.

***

Clark got to the car just as Lex stepped out of it. His initial reaction was to laugh, but he suppressed that urge immediately. Lex was looking...decidedly dazed. And rumpled. He wasn't sure, but he thought there was a bit of cotton candy stuck in Lex's eyelashes. He looked a little closer. Yep, cotton candy. And he was sunburned, too.

Lana had followed him out and was retrieving Laura from her car-seat in the back, while Clark tried not to laugh at Lex and Lex just...stood there.

"Did you have a good time, Lex?" Clark asked him, as innocently as he could manage. Now that he was sure they had both survived the experience, a little teasing was in order.

Lex turned his dazed gaze on Clark for a moment. Then his eyes cleared and he smiled. A genuine smile that took Clark's breath away. "Yes. Yes, we had a great time. Next week, she wants to go to the park."

And for a moment, Clark couldn't speak. The look on Lex's face. Cotton candy. Rumpled clothes. He's taking her to the park. And the look on Lex's face.

Clark stared at Lex as realization swept through him. *I'm in love with Lex.* He opened and then closed his mouth. *Wait. Distraction. Need a distraction.* Clark looked around wildly. Lex's clothes were in an unusual disarray and his shirt was partly untucked. And was that a scar he saw?

His mouth was way too dry, but he forced out the words, "Huh, you have a scar there?" He breathed a sigh of relief and let his mind wander as Lex launched into a lengthy story. Something about an appendectomy...south of France...

Lana led the way back into the house with Laura in her arms and Lex in tow. Lex was still telling stories. Clark followed, but all that ran through his mind was a continuous loop consisting of, "I'm in love with Lex," and, "I love my best friend."

He hoped it would stop soon so he could figure this whole thing out.

(end)


End file.
